


Bloody Knuckles and Soft Words

by melodiouswanderer



Series: Unrequited [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Lotor, Beta!Throk, Doggy Style, Hate Sex, Light Pain Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sometimes all they were was bloody knuckles and soft words no matter the circumstances. Sequel to Pretty Little Liar and Playing Games





	Bloody Knuckles and Soft Words

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

There’s a lot of ways to describe their relationship from the an outsider’s point of view when someone happens to pass by the scene:

Toxic. Dangerous. Dysfunctional. Insane even.

Their hate was undeniable based on how they were together with hidden insults and venom laced lies they tell each other. If one were to try and keep up with how this relationship works, they would be of old age or dead before they began to make heads or tails of it.

It was their own twisted waltz and battle of wits outside the arena and no one could quite understand what went on in those two’s heads,

The Prince was a liar who knew how to play his words at the right moments to get what he wanted. While Throk was a plaything who was slowly getting tired of being played around with in all honesty. It was a surprise they hadn’t tried to kill each other. Or perhaps they have but decided it was simply another waste of their energies.

Energies that lead to rough intercourse and cuts on their lips and their bodies after each coupling of hate fueled sexual attraction.

No one would be able to make heads or tails of it.

Lotor gripped on to the head board as he was on his hands and knees, slit spamming with heard harsh thrust into it. His knuckles slam into the wall, caught between it and the creaking, shifting headboard that sent a delicious pain through him with each powerful thrust. 

He felt Throk’s back against his back, and a hungry, blood stained mouth leaving bitemark of broken skin along his body.

“Nnnnnghhhhrrrr…..! Haaa…! You—” Lotor cried out hen Throk pushed his hands on to the head board and slammed it against those violet fingers, pinning them to the wall over and over the pressure going harder with each thrust.

Lotor’s eyes widened, and he gave a choked cry “Aaaah….aaah q-quiznak….Throk quiznak quiznak…!” 

He grits his teeth when the commander smirks and gives a particularly hard push of the head board as the tip of his cock slams into the prince’s spot.

“AAAAAARGH!!!!” Lotor screamed, before bowing his head and gritting his as he felt his fingers shaking. He swallowed down a whimper. 

No. He won’t give him the satisfaction—

Throk growled down at the Prince before he buried his face in his hair and breathed in the sweet scent of it as he fucked into him hard enough he knows there will be bruises on his hips as well as the other’s.

“Ggrrrrraaargh! Quiznak! Quiznak you son of a—ggrrraargh!” Lotor turned his head and growled, caring his small fangs in a snarl—

His eyes widened when hungry lips close over his to shut him up…and then a muffled shout when Lotor bit down as hard as he could into Throk’s bottom lip. He purred as he tasted it, lapping over it and giving a soft suckle of the blood.

Hmmmm who knew their blood mixed together made such a nice flavor?

Throk booked the kiss and bared his fangs growling softly before giving love partincularly hard slam of the head board that he notices blood stain the wall when the knuckles connected it.

Lotor grits his teeth and shakes as his breathing grows shaky. He bowed his head and trembled. His slit clenched down hard around Throk, causing the commander to gasp and arch.

He slumped slightly, knuckles bloody as Throk finished cumming inside him. His slit was still twitching from the painful orgasm as he slumped to the bed.

His breathing was heavy before his hair is pulled back from his face before one of his hands was taken.

Throk clicked his tongue, “Tsh….your knuckles are bloody again..” he hissed as he sneered softly before dropping his hand.

Lotor lowered his ears and looked up with a nasty smirk and eyes burning slightly as blood drips down his chin, “Hah….good. You’re improving….might have a reason to keep you around….” 

Their voices were unusually soft and hoarse yet could be heard through the room.

The commander rolled his eyes, his lip curling in an equally malicious grin, “Hmph…” he leaned in slowly nipped the prince’s lip again, before Lotor shakily tries to grip his chin, ignoring the ache in his fingers.

They stared a moment before Throk pulled free and stood.

“The next time we dance, make sure your knuckles are healed,” he tone was still soft, but then had a sick glee added to it.

It made Lotor’s eyes flash a moment, “if there is a next time…”

An empty threat. Always the same empty threat from the deceptively soft tone…

If there was a way to describe this…whatever they had the. it was a relationship of bloody knuckles and soft words. Neither wanted to back down…and neither could seem to stop it…

If they even could stop it.


End file.
